El Amor también es
by wenyaz
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo se convirtió Pollux en avox? ¿Cómo llegó a involucrarse en la rebelión? ¿No? ¿Pues qué esperas para leer? Una perspectiva diferente de lo que significa el amor, para un joven que aunque no tiene voz, tiene un gran corazón. Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?", del foro "El diente de león".
_¡Hola! Si estás por aquí de antemano te agradezco, porque te has pasado a leer._

 _He de reconocer que esta historia me ha costado un mundo escribir, porque no estaba muy familiarizada con el personaje, pero al final he descubierto que me encanta. Además he roto mis propios paradigmas al explorar otro concepto del amor, del que estamos muy acostumbrados._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?", del foro "El diente de león"._

 _Recuerden que los personajes y el mundo de Los Juegos del Hambre, no me pertenecen, todito es de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo solo invneto locas historias en mi cabecita._

 _¡A leer mis corazones!_

 **El Amor también es…**

Uno, inhala… Dos, exhala… Tres, inhala… Cuatro, exhala…

Y al fin puedo regular un poco mi respiración, es el mismo mantra todos los días, cada vez que despierto y me doy cuenta de que estoy aquí abajo. Es temprano, miro a mi alrededor, mis compañeros aún duermen, se ven tan relajados, a veces no entiendo cómo lo hacen. Yo lo he logrado únicamente porque el cansancio es demasiado y aun así, no hay una sola noche en que las pesadillas no me despierten, aterrorizándome hasta empezar a patalear y gritaría, probablemente gritaría muy fuerte, a no ser de que no puedo hacerlo, pues otro de mis castigos, aparte de estar aquí abajo (como si eso no fuera suficiente), fue que me cortaran la lengua. Terrible, sí, pero nada parece ser suficiente para los gobernantes de Panem, cuando alguien se atreve a desafiarlos.

Cinco años, han pasado cinco años, he contado los días uno a uno, torturándome con la esperanza de que algún día vuelva a ver la luz, con la esperanza de volver a ver la sonrisa de mamá, soñando con poder abrazar a mi hermano una vez más. Mi hermano, Castor, ese que se atrevió a desafiar a un agente de la paz, esos hombres en su mayoría despiadados, que vigilan los intereses del Capitolio. Y sin poder evitarlo, mi mente viaja al momento que nos trajo aquí…

Fue un día en el que nos dirigíamos al instituto en el que estudiábamos artes visuales, caminábamos por una de las relucientes calles del Capitolio y vimos a una chica asomándose por un callejón. Era fácil reconocer que no era de aquí, sus ropas sucias la delataban, llevaba un chaleco negro, pero no traía ningún tipo de peluca o maquillaje y sus grandes ojos grises solo querían pasar desapercibidos. Parecía que buscaba una oportunidad para dirigirse al otro lado de la calle sin ser vista.

-¿La viste? –me preguntó mi hermano.

Me volví hacia él con una advertencia en mi mirada y asentí.

-Es extraño toparse a alguien así por aquí –me dijo mientras caminamos un poco más.

Dejamos atrás el callejón y continuamos hablando de cosas triviales. Estábamos casi al final de nuestro curso en el que habíamos aprendido a utilizar todos los artefactos con los que se producían los programas de televisión en Panem. A los dos nos encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con cámaras y al ser un área en la que el Capitolio requería muchos trabajadores, nos habíamos involucrado de lleno. Solo rogábamos para nunca tener que trabajar en Los Juegos del Hambre, ya que aunque éramos ciudadanos capitolinos, odiábamos ver como morían jóvenes inocentes.

-Debemos terminar el proyecto final esta semana. Creo que un par de tomas más y estaremos listos para empezar a editar –me dijo mi hermano, frotando sus manos para calentarlas.

-Es pan comido –le respondí con mi voz que se parecía mucho a la suya, pero de repente algo llamó mi atención.

Los agentes de la paz, habían encontrado a la joven que antes habíamos visto. La tenían sujeta por los brazos y la arrastraban delante de toda la gente que caminaba por la calle. Pronto, la multitud comenzó a amontonarse alrededor de una pequeña plaza que había cerca y hacia donde la habían llevado. Sin darme cuenta, mi hermano también se había empezado a dirigir hacia allí, no dejándome otro remedio que ir tras de él.

-Castor, ¡espera!

No me escuchó, o me ignoró. Lo alcancé cuando ya estábamos al frente de la multitud.

-Ahora vas a aprender lo que hacemos con los asquerosos rebeldes como tú, pequeña –le dijo uno de los agentes de la paz que la había atado a una columna del parque.

Sacó un látigo y lo descargó contra la espalda de la chica. Un grito desgarrador salió de su boca y me estremecí al escucharlo. La mandíbula de mi hermano tembló y vi sus puños apretarse. Cuando un tercer latigazo alcanzó el cuerpo de la mujer, lo vi impulsarse hacia adelante y sostuve su brazo, viendo claramente su intención.

-Detente –susurré.

-Sabes que no soy capaz de ver estas cosas –me dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

-Yo tampoco. Vámonos entonces.

No es que fuera un cobarde, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer en esos casos. Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy parecidos, pero él siempre tuvo esa manera de actuar más impulsiva que yo. Por mi parte, siempre fui el que analizaba todo antes de hacerlo y en más de una ocasión, fui el que nos salvé de caer en manos de las autoridades del Capitolio. Nunca lo entendía, bastaba con que no pensaras igual que los gobernantes para que te etiquetaran de rebelde.

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza y cuando uno de los agentes golpeó a la chica con un arma, rápidamente se hizo campo entre la multitud y gritó al hombre sin darme oportunidad de detenerlo. Lo seguí, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Deténgase!

El hombre se volvió y lo miró sorprendido. La chica –a quién yo creía inconsciente- también miró hacia nuestra dirección con sus ojos grises asustados y pude ver que no tendría más de 17 años.

-¿Qué haga qué? –la furia reflejándose en el hombre.

-He dicho que se detenga.

-¿Y quién crees que eres para decirme lo que debo hacer con esta basura?

-La ha lastimado ya. Debería ser suficiente.

-Nunca será suficiente para rebeldes como ella. Y ahora tú también deberás rendir cuentas –le hizo señas a uno de sus compañeros, señalando a Castor con su barbilla.

Di un paso al frente con la clara intención de defenderlo, pero el hombre me ignoró y tomó a mi hermano poniendo unas esposas alrededor de sus manos.

-¿A dónde lo llevan? ¡Él no hizo nada! –espeté.

-Nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión. Además, ¿te parece poco cuestionar la decisión del líder de nuestro escuadrón?

Pusieron a mi hermano y a la chica en la parte trasera del camión de los agentes de la paz y se los llevaron. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al Edificio de Justicia, sabía que los llevarían allí.

Cuando llegué, traté de calmarme, pero muchos pensamientos alrededor de mi cabeza me lo impedían. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora con mi hermano? Corrí por los pasillos, buscándolo, hasta que di con él en una pequeña celda, también la chica estaba allí. Estaba por dirigirme hacia ellos, pero una charla en una sala adjunta, me hizo detenerme. Me quedé inmóvil tratando de escuchar a dos hombres que hablaban preocupadamente.

-Debemos contactar al Presidente inmediatamente. Esto es una clara prueba más de que los planes de los rebeldes están avanzando a grandes pasos.

-¿Y si estamos sobreestimándolo?

-¿Sobreestimándolo? Es una espía, no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí, ni qué tipo de información había transmitido ya. Además, estoy seguro de que no ha venido sola.

-Hagámosla hablar, deberá darnos los nombres.

-Tal parece que eso es lo único que podemos hacer, por el momento.

-¿Y el chico? ¿Cómo sabremos si está involucrado? –un escalofrío me recorrió completo cuando escuché esto.

-No estamos seguros, pero lo mejor será callarle la boca para que no tenga nada qué decir si también es un espía.

-¿Y si no lo es?

-Igual, entonces deberá aprender la lección de no meterse en lo que no le importa.

Cerré los ojos tratando de hacer frente a lo que venía, pero tuve que abrirlos rápidamente y escabullirme cuando los hombres salieron.

Esperé y vi que los trasladaron a otro lugar. Salí del edificio y comencé a pensar qué podría hacer. Lo que parecían horas, pasaron y me encontré desesperado por hacer algo por mi hermano. Decenas de recuerdos desde que éramos niños comenzaron a pasar por mi mente y supe que no podía dejar que nada le pasara, haría lo que fuera necesario para que no le hicieran daño, aún si eso era ocupar su lugar.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza suavemente. Miré al suelo y vi una pequeña piedra rebotar al caer, eso era lo que me había golpeado, miré a todos lados, pero parecía estar solo en el pequeño parque. De nuevo eché un vistazo y entonces vi a alguien asomándose por el mismo callejón en el que habíamos visto a la chica esa misma tarde. Un par de dedos se asomaron y se movieron llamándome. Lo dudé unos segundos, pero luego me levanté y me dirigí al lugar, con cautela me asomé y entré al callejón, detrás de unos basureros alguien se asomó y de nuevo me hizo señas para que fuera. Lo hice y me encontré con la chica de ojos grises que habían atrapado junto con mi hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –le interrogué exasperado.

-Si no quieres que nos encuentren debes bajar el volumen –susurró.

-De acuerdo –dije-. Ahora respóndeme.

-Mi nombre es Allison, soy del Distrito 13. Me enviaron hace un par de semanas a una misión. Todos mis compañeros están muertos.

-¿Distrito 13? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo que oyes, el Distrito 13 no fue destruido, bueno, al menos no del todo. Hace muchos años, el Capitolio negoció con sus líderes para detener la guerra, destruyeron la parte que estaba sobre la tierra, pero quedaron unos bunkers en los que se alojaron los sobrevivientes, ellos no los molestarían si los gobernantes nos dejaban en paz. Pero hace un tiempo que el Distrito 13 es más que un escondite, se ha comenzado a gestar una revolución para liberar a Panem de la opresión del Capitolio.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas con cada dato que me daba la chica, sin embargo todo parecía tener lógica cuando lo relacioné con la conversación que escuché en el Edificio de Justicia.

-¿Cómo hiciste para salir?

Me mostró un pequeño punzón de metal que sacó de la parte interna de su chaleco.

-He abierto una pequeña ventana. Nos han entrenado para escapar antes de venir aquí.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Él está bien… por ahora. La ventana era muy pequeña, apenas cabía yo, sin embargo le pedí que lo intentara, pero se negó, un guarda estaba llegando a dar una ronda. A estas alturas, deben estar buscándome.

Una mirada de preocupación cruzó su rostro y continuó:

-Dime si puedo ayudar en algo. Sinceramente, es la primera vez que alguien del Capitolio se arriesga a defenderme.

-Debes irte. Si te atrapan otra vez, no creo que tengas tanta suerte.

-¿Harás algo por él? No me iré tranquila, él está ahí por mi culpa.

-Definitivamente que haré algo, no permitiré que nada le pase. Es mi hermano.

Asintió, presionando sus labios en una línea recta.

-¿Qué tal van esos planes de rebelión?

-Se han perdido muchas vidas y es apenas el inicio. Pero nuestra esperanza es que pronto se empiecen a ver frutos. La gente en los distritos está harta, pero necesitan un símbolo, algo que los impulse a dar por fin el paso. Nos movemos hacia eso. Estaba aquí justamente tomando esto –me enseñó un pequeño dispositivo que reconocía de mis clases, como una herramienta electrónica para guardar información.

-¿Es información importante?

-El mapa del Capitolio con todos los indicadores de dónde están las trampas. No sé si lo sabes, pero esto es una fortaleza –dijo extendiendo sus manos, señalando alrededor-. Cuando ataquemos, necesitamos saberlo, aunque bien podrían cambiarlas, tendríamos al menos una idea de a qué nos enfrentaríamos.

-Bien, ahora vete.

-No puedo hacerlo. No cuando él continúa ahí.

-Hazlo. Al menos valdrá la pena si logras llevar eso para que lo utilicen.

Escuchamos ruidos al otro lado de la calle e imaginé que estarían como locos buscándola, ella también pareció pensarlo.

-¡Vete ya! –le dije. Ella asintió con pesadez y pude ver que de verdad deseaba poder hacer algo por mi hermano.

-Dile que lo que hizo no es en vano. Agradécele de mi parte. Espero que todo vaya bien para ustedes.

Se acercó y presionó sus manos en mi antebrazo. Asentí a modo de despedida y la chica corrió lo más rápido que sus heridas se lo permitieron, en sentido contrario al Boulevard principal, justamente de donde provenían los sonidos de las botas de los agentes de la paz, desesperados por encontrarla.

.III.

Había sido difícil, pero había logrado dar un sedante a mi hermano y había quedado atado en el pequeño compartimento del Edificio de Justicia que nos habían suministrado para hablar unos minutos antes de que dictaran la sentencia para Castor.

Como ciudadanos del Capitolio, a diferencia de cualquier otro que se hubiera rebelado contra un agente de la paz, teníamos el "privilegio" de tener un juicio antes de aplicar la condena, aunque en realidad, todos sabían que al final, mi hermano resultaría declarado culpable, pero al menos teníamos la esperanza de que no lo asesinaran de una vez, tal y como hubiera sucedido con Allison si ella siguiera aquí.

Castor, yacía detrás de un mueble, donde yo lo había puesto para que no lo viera el guarda que esperaba detrás de la puerta a que terminara nuestra despedida. Me haría pasar por él, ocuparía su lugar. Rápidamente había cortado un poco mi barba y mi cabello y me apuré a ponerme su ropa. Esas eran casi las únicas diferencias entre él y yo en ese momento, ya que éramos muy parecidos físicamente; con solo un año de diferencia entre nosotros, mi hermano menor era un poco más alto que yo, pero sabía que eso no sería algo que los agentes de la paz pudieran destacar.

Un par de minutos pasaron y el hombre tocó la puerta.

-Es hora –dijo asomando su cabeza y recé para que no se fijara que Castor no se veía por la sala.

Salí y le dije -¿Podría darle unos minutos a mi hermano? Está un poco afectado.

-Por supuesto. Usted es el que no puede hacernos esperar más para que le hagamos pagar su rebeldía –dijo con una risa malvada.

Salí y dejé que me llevaran a la sentencia que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Pero no podría importarme menos, mi hermano menor estaba a salvo. Sabía que sería duro, un cruel castigo me esperaba y la incertidumbre de qué me iban a hacer, me carcomía, sin embargo mi corazón sabía que era la decisión correcta. ¿Bondad? ¿Amor? No sé cómo lo llamaría la gente, pero en mi interior, estaba seguro que ocuparía gustoso el lugar de mi hermano para que él no sufriera, lo protegería hasta el fin. Además, estaba la causa. Esa causa de la que Allison me habló y que esperaba que tarde o temprano, diera resultado.

.III.

Y entonces, esa era mi historia. Aquí estaba yo. Después de que negué y negué ser un espía y me rehusé a dar información que en realidad no tenía, cortaron mi lengua para que aprendiera a "guardar silencio de verdad". Era extraño, aunque ya mi voz no podía salir de mi boca, se había convertido en un fantasma que me perseguía en las asquerosas cloacas, por las que había vivido los últimos 1824 días. 60 meses, en los que no había vuelto a ver a mi familia, en los que no había visto la luz, sin la esperanza de que alguna vez pudiera de nuevo respirar aire puro, sin saber si mi hermano estaba bien, sin saber si estaba muerto o vivo.

Hasta hace un día mi esperanza aún no había desaparecido, sin embargo estaba hecha añicos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo en el que mis demonios me atormentaban, demasiado tiempo como para pensar que la revolución había prosperado, de ser así, ya nos habrían sacado de aquí ¿cierto?

Pero como un rayo de sol, filtrándose a través de una grieta, había llegado la luz. Me habían informado que al fin hoy podría salir de este oscuro lugar. Al parecer mi hermano había podido reunir el dinero suficiente (una fortuna, supongo) para sacarme de aquí. Y mi corazón, aunque casi no lo podía creer, había despertado una vez más con las ganas de vivir que una vez tuve, con las ganas de ver un mundo diferente y la certeza de que siempre hay algo mejor.

.III.

Habían pasado un par de meses ya, después de que vi la luz de nuevo. Pero tal parece que en los años que estuve en esa oscuridad las cosas cambiaron mucho aquí arriba. Allison tenía razón, la Revolución había tomado fuerza y como si fuera inevitable, mi hermano y yo habíamos decidido tomar parte en ella.

Yo, porque no tenía otra cosa más que perder, si mi hermano estaba allí, no había otro lugar al que yo pudiera ir. Y Castor, bueno, él siempre lo había traído con él, como si desde antes de nacer, trajéramos nuestro destino ya escrito en nuestras venas.

Cressida, la líder de nuestro grupo, experta en transmisiones, nos llamó a Mesalla (otro de nuestros compañeros), a mi hermano y a mí.

-Vengan, chicos. Vamos a conocer al resto de nuestro escuadrón, con quienes vamos a trabajar.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando me levanté y recoloqué mi equipo de grabación. Éramos parte del escuadrón que estaría con "El Sinsajo", el símbolo de la revolución que se estaba desatando en Panem.

Llegamos a uno de los compartimentos del distrito 13, en el que guardaban naves y armas. Otras personas esperaban allí. La única chica que había, se volvió en cuanto nos sintió llegar, un chico alto que estaba a la par de ella con aire protector, también nos miró. Y de inmediato supe que ella era el Sinsajo, su rostro lleno de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de determinación, me lo dijo.

-Buenas tardes, soldados –saludó Cressida-. Estos son Pollux –asentí-, Castor y Mesalla, estaremos con ustedes, nuestra labor es básicamente de transmisión.

Unos ojos grises muy parecidos a los de Allison, nos miraron y entonces supe que este era mi lugar: luchando por un mundo mejor, peleando al lado de los que querían algo diferente para Panem.

Si una vez, el amor que sentía por mi hermano, me hizo tomar decisiones y hacer cosas que pensé que quizá nunca haría; de nuevo ese amor estaba impulsándome hacia delante; amor por mi familia, por mis amigos, por Panem; amor que me da la esperanza de un futuro mejor, que me impulsa hacia el ideal que jóvenes como Allison defendieron; amor que me hace pensar que la vida puede continuar y que a pesar de lo rotos que estemos, siempre tendremos algo para dar.

… **Fin…**

 _Aprovecho esta oportunidad (además de repetirles que me encanta leer sus comentarios y opiniones que me dejen en el cuadrito de abajo), para invitarlos a dar un paseo por el topic que di de referencia al inicio de esta historia, en la que encontrarás muchísimos más fics que desarrollan el tema del amor desde muchas perspectivas y lo más emocionante: con personajes de nuestra amadísima saga de THG._

 _Nos leemos, un fanfic-abrazo,_

 _Wen_


End file.
